haganaifandomcom-20200214-history
Kurogane no Necromancer
Kurogane no Necromancer (鉄の死霊術師, Kurogane no Shiryoujutsushi, lit. "Black Metal Necromancer"; shortened as クロネク, KuroNeku) is a fictional anime series in the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai series directed by Masashi Kaido. It is Kobato Hasegawa's favorite anime series. The series has spawned several video games. Overview Kuroneku is an anime show of a Magical Girl genre that contains dark themes (main character is a vampire who uses powers of darkness, war, betrayals etc) and detailed battle scenes. Because of this variety of elements, it's popular with various audiences ranging from children to adults. The show began two years prior to the start of the series, and spanned for three seasons. After the success of first season, the creators made a sequel which was also very well received and eventually lead to the creation of the current (in novel's timeline) third season which goes under name "The Third Necromancy". Characters Leylis Vi Felicity Sumeragi (レイス・フォン・ドラキュリア・屍) also known as Lace van Dracula Shikabane - main protagonist, Gothic Lolita and 10,000-year-old vampire that fights demons. Leylis is a true ancestor, a pure blooded vampire who isn't afraid of sunlight and crosses. Her Japanese voice actor is Tomoko Nakamura and her English voice actor is Trina Nishimura. Guernica Banfield (ゲルニカ・バーンフィールド) - she is Leysis' rival in the series. Her Japanese voice actor is Noriko Obata and her English voice actor is Jamie Marchi. Emeraude Mireille von Livalacia Ootori (nickname Meriru or Merol, "The Phoenix User") - a character who appeared only in the 8th episode of season two and episode 5 of season 3. Sena claims her to be her favorite character. Astaroth (アシュタロス, Asutarou) - main antagonist of season one, a demon with a horse's head and a humanoid body. He was killed by the Holy Knight Carol. His Japanese voice actor is Kenji Kitamura. His English voice actor is Matt Thurston. Holy Knight Carol - a character that killed Astaroth. Lloyd El Doran - a knight-like character appearing in Kurogane no Necromancer Magical Hyper Battle 3.NEXT Episode 1 He is voiced by Itaru Yamamoto in Japanese. Shenhua - a character appearing in Kurogane no Necromancer Magical Hyper Battle 3.NEXT Episode 1 She utilizes the Nine Lives Breaker technique. She is voiced by Risa Taneda in Japanese. Trivia * The name Kurogane no Necromancer is an allusion to ''Fullmetal Alchemist'' including a similar design on its title card. * The show's shortened title "Kuroneku" may allude to Ruri Gokou, a.k.a Kuroneko (lit. "Black cat) from the ''Oreimo'' anime series. Like Kobato, Kuroneko has chuunibyou to a degree, likes dark-themed anime and dons gothic lolita fashion. Furthermore, both characters share the same voice actress. * The show has a video game adaptation as well as merchandise, including figures. * A Kurogane no Necromancer Character Show was held at Yokoshima Wonderland between October 6 and October 21. Gallery Lace.png|Leylis Vi Felicity Sumeragi Guernica Banfield.png|Guernica Banfield Shenhua.png|Shenhua Astaroth.png|Astaroth Carol.png|Holy Knight Carol Lloyd.png|Lloyd El Doran Kurogane Yokoshima Add.png|Flier for Yokoshima Wonderland Character Show. Necromancer video game.png|''Kurogane no Necromancer Magical Hyper Battle 3'' case Kurogane Illustration from the Kobato Single.png|Illustration from the Kobato Hasegawa (CV: Kana Hanazawa) - Boku Wa Tomodachi Ga Sukunai (Anime) Hasegawa Kobato Character Song CD. References Category:Video games Category:Term